Strange Happenings
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Sonic/Knuckles. Sometimes things happen for a reason. Other times, they simply happen because there was no way to stop them. However, in this case, perhaps being a Human would come with its own rewards. No Longer Being Continued.


Sun swept over an enormous valley, illuminating each inch of the grassy area, slowly dissolving the morning dew from the tip of each blade of grass. The sound of a creek moving nearby intertwined with the sound of crickets chirping happily and birds singing in soft, flighty tunes. All was at peace. Well, if only for that bare moment in time.

"Dammit, Blue!" A voice scowled, Sonic pausing in his running and coming to a sudden halt, his friend Knuckles unable to stop in time before near bowling the Hedgehog to the ground. Looking up from where he'd fallen, Knuckles scowled, his eyes hardening. "You know we can't run as fast as you," He grunted grudgingly, it was a fact he would rather not admit as Sonic now stared down at him with that obnoxious, cocky grin on his face, "Oh? What was that Red, admitting I can beat you, hm?" He asked, the grin tugging at his features and sending a flurry of rage through the Echidna.

"I never said that, you-" But whatever Knuckles was about to call Sonic, it was lost as the sound of flurried engines filled the air and Tails came to a halt beside the two, panting softly, his eyes glancing up and taking a hasty step back he winced. "Uh oh…" He winced visibly, Sonic straightening up with a grin across his features, his arms crossing his chest and Knuckles climbing to his feet, "What a pain…" He grunted, his eyes fixing upon the hovering vehicle.

"Bwuhaha. Sonic and Friends," Eggman announced, his overly large moustache bobbing with each word he spoke. "Oh brother…" Sonic groaned, Eggman rising before them, "You should be cowering, I finally found a way to destroy you all-You rodents have been a pain in my behind for long enough," He chuckled. "Wha-" Tails began, his eyes widening and his body beginning to go weak as a dark gas emitted from Eggman's Hover-device, the Fox's lids lowering. "Sonic-Knuckles…Run…" He whimpered, his body collapsing upon the ground.

"Tails!" They both shouted in unison, Sonic jogging to his side and attempting to stir him, "What have you done to him?" He demanded, Knuckles stumbling towards Sonic, "Blue-We've gotta get out of him, the gas…" He muttered, his body falling forwards and Sonic frowning, "You won't get away with this Eggman-If it's the last thing I…" Trailing off, his own body joined theirs, Eggman's laughter ringing within his ears as he slowly lost consciousness.

--

"Sonic-Sonic, wake up-"

"Yo, Blue get up before I force you already."

Groaning softly, Sonic cracked open his emerald orbs, wincing as light filled them and quickly shutting his eyelids. "Ugh…" He groaned, Knuckles chuckling somewhere nearby, "Looks like he's alive-And here I was thinking I'd outlived him," The was something sarcastic in the tone that caused Sonic's eyes to jerk open, mouth opening to summon a smart comeback, but the words were lost on his lips as his eyes took in the sight of the two before him, his stomach turning into a bundle of knots.

"What happened to us?"

His hands clenched into the mattress, attempting to steady himself and peering past Knuckles towards Tails who was clinging to the side of the bed with an uneasy look on his face. "Sonic-I can't stand up properly," He complained in his childish voice, short blonde locks falling about his face, the lightly tanned flesh decorated with an assortment of freckles.

"Are you alright?" Tails added, deciding to make the effort for his friend and stumbling towards the would-be Hedgehog before toppling over and grazing his knee, tears peeking at the corners of his eyes, his teeth biting into his lower lip. "Ow-Sonic! It hurts," He whimpered, Sonic sighing softly, and crouching beside the other, his hand coming over the graze, "It'll be alright, buddy," He smiled reassuringly, though it wasn't much reassurance to himself.

"Here," Knuckles grunted, handing over a bandaid, the tips of his jagged red hair tickling Sonic's nose as he leant over, a serious expression on his face, Sonic noted, but he could tell the red-head was as much frightened by the change as all of them. For a moment Sonic couldn't help but feel a slight amount of jealousy swell in his chest, as far as he could tell, Knuckles was more built than the two of them put together, his chest, unlike theirs, not baring any form of clothing.

Trust Knuckles to be showing off, even at a time like this.

"Better?" Sonic questioned, Tails' blue eyes clearing and a bright grin surfacing on his face, "Mmhmm-Thanks!" He smiled, Sonic lifting him to his feet and helping him back onto one of the beds, his eyes shrouded behind long strands of blue hair which he quickly swiped away, a pair of jeans hanging loosely at his waist, held up only by a thick belt which he presumed Knuckles had found. Chest covered by an almost too large white shirt which near reached his knees.

Tails was no better off. The poor boy looked positively drowned in the pile of clothing that he'd thrown on, one of the sleaves hanging off his shoulder revealing a large amount of flesh which Sonic admitted wasn't that bad of a sight. Stretching his own arms, he sighed, Knuckles cracking a grin, "So…" He began, "Tails can't fly anymore…You think you can still out beat me?" He suggested, a big-headed grin making its way onto Sonic's features.

"Bring it on, Red."


End file.
